games
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Kelly and randy get put in a storyline and have to become travel partners; do a eight hour ride change there feelings for each other - oneshot-


**Okay so I'm warning you guys I haven't did point of views and a while so sorry if it suck **

**Kelly point of view **

I was glaring at randy who was sitting across from me

" Vince , when I said I wanting an excited storyline I didn't mean with orton " I said I was losing my temper .

" kelly it will help your career and you turning heel" he said I bit my lower lip knowing he was right I signed and defeat and looked at randy

" don't think I'm going to sleep with you " I told him he chuckled and shook his head

" there's one more thing " Vince said I groaned and looked at him

" you two are travel partners, when you two are together pretend your in love" he said I rolled my eyes

" fine" I said randy just nodded his head he was starting to piss me off he always have shit to say but now he's extra quite we both stood up and walked out the office

" I'll see you at the end of the show " randy said walking off .

**No one point of view **

Randy was making out with torrie she was the third hottest blonde around here she already knew he didn't want her to be his girlfriend she was just a sex buddy he stopped kissing her " look I have to meet kelly so we can head to the next city" he said getting up fixing his shirt walking out leaving a confused torrie she shrugged it off and fixed herself before leaving

Randy met kelly in the parking lot she had on a hoodie and her blonde curls were hanging he knew she wasn't happy about about them but she'll get over it maybe she just wanna sleep with him he didn't know he walked up to her

" ready" he asked he must of scared her because she jumped a little but tried to play it off she nodded and walked towards there bus he laughed and followed her into the bus

" so how Long its gone take " he asked she shrugged

"8 hours maybe " she said he nodded and plopped his self on the couch and turned the TV on turning on family guy that was a playing back to back Kelly just watched him his body language and everything he saw her staring at him from the corner of his eye

" so you gone do that eight hours straight" he asked her he saw her mouth kinda dropped and she was trying to think of a come back he just smirked at her waiting for her comeback

" exactly no It wasn't the plan " she said in a childish type voice he chuckled and nodded

Randy was still watching TV but watching Kelly from the corner of his eye then Kelly started throwing paper balls at randy he looked at her

" I'm bored" she said he chuckled and went in the back and came back with three trash cans

" okay this trash can is five points " he said sitting it on the coach " this is three " he said sitting it lower on the couch " this Is one " he said putting it closer to the table " now we gone play the game we shoot paper balls from different angles and add our points up " he said explaining the rules to her

She bit her lower lip and smiled " what looser get " she asked he chuckled " what" he asked " let's make a bet " she said smiling he nodded his head

" if I win you have to go a month with out sex " she said smiling he rubbed the back of his neck he nodded

" deal if I win you have to go on a date with me " he said with a smile of his own Kelly nodded her hand" deal " she said

This was there third round and kelly was winning randy swore under his breath" we looks like you won't be having sex for a month" she said smiling he rolled his eyes he looked at his watch they had six hours left

" let's play wwe13" he said she smiled and nodded

" if I win you have to kiss me and go on a date with me " he said she nodded

" if you loose you have to anything I say for a month" she said smiling he nodded

They were play 3hours of the game Kelly won about 8 times but randy beat her 13 well now 14 he smiled at her she grabbed his face and kissed him he brought her on top of him he slipped his tongue in her mouth she smiled and pulled away" no sex remember" she said chuckling he groaned she wanted to tease him more she started kissing his neck he picked her up and sat her on the couch and shook his head no she laughed randy gone give her 50 dollars" I'm not good enough" she said he rubbed his eyes " kelly stop " he said chuckling

" what's wrong Randal I'm not torrie or Stacey" she asked

Randy ran in the room and locked his self in kelly laughed and shook her head and watched TV .

Randy locked his self in the rooM he peaked out " how much longer" he asked

" a hour" she said

* * *

Randy and kelly just walked in there hotel room from there date Kelly had to admit she had a blast they laughed dance, ate , and more she felt the connection

"Kelly be my girlfriend" Randy blurred out she looked at him like he had two heads

" randy your buzzed " she said pushing him on the bed

" maybe , but I know I want you " he said she chuckled

" please " he asked pleading

" okay" she said he got up and kissed him .

Okay sorry this is kinda confusing but I'm working on my stories; so sorry this suckish


End file.
